Addicting Love
by Fangrl10101
Summary: Lucy is an ordinary girl while Natsu is the leader of a dangerous gang. When Lucy is kidnapped and given to Natsu as a present for his 26th birthday, they end up falling in love. But there is someone who doesn't want them to be together and will do anything to split them up.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I was walking around the streets at night when I heard glass breaking in an alleyway. I gulped, scared out of my mind as I started to walk faster. These streets weren't safe. At least, not at night. There were gangs around these parts of town. Especially the Dragon Slayers. They were the worst gang of them all. And the fact, that they were kidnapping girls didn't make them less scary. I swore I could hear whispering behind me. I turned around but didn't see anything.

 _I'm going crazy,_ I thought. _It's so scary at night. I can't believe this is the same place I've lived all my life._ _I shouldn't be out here. Especially right now at this hour. What was I thinking?_

Technically, this wasn't my fault. It was Mirajane's fault. She had invited my other friend, Erza and me to her house. We had a blast, eating junk food and gossiping about other people, catching up on all those years days that we hadn't seen each other. I laughed out loud as I remembered that while Erza was in the bathroom, we shook her unopened soda of Coca-Cola. She came back and Mirajane and I stared at her can of soda, waiting for it to be opened. When Erza finally opened it, nothing happened. Mirajane and I looked at each other, confused. We each took our unopened cans of soda and opened it, bracing ourselves. As soon as Mirajane opened hers, her eyes widened in surprise as she let out shriek as she was splattered with soda. We stared at each other in surprise and then ended up on the floor rolling and laughing, our sides aching from so much laughter.

"What's so funny, girlie?"

I spun around so fast, I would've fallen if I hadn't grabbed onto a nearby wall. In the shadows of an alleyway, there stood two men. I couldn't see them very well or make out any of their features but I didn't need to see them to know that they were dangerous. I stepped back from them.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You lost?" a gruff disembodied voice asked.

"N- no," I answered, trying to make my voice as strong as I could. I tried to pretend like I wasn't scared out of my mind. "I'm going home s- so if you'll just excuse me, I must be going."

They chuckled such a cruel laugh it sounded like a cat when it's trying to cough up a furball. "What makes you think you can go home so fast? Stick around. We'll have tons of fun." They stepped towards me.

I stepped back again. "Leave me alone!"

They just laughed, walking towards me as they did.

I turned and started running. _Damn it! I'm too far from home! I'll just have to run to a nearby store or something._

I ran as fast as I could, not bothering to look back to see if they were chasing me, afraid that it would slow me down. I turned on the corner and kept running straight. _Where's the nearest store? Wait! Where am I?!_

I looked around, not finding anything that seemed familiar to me. _I'm LOST!_

I stopped for a minute, trying to catch my breathe. Gasping, I looked behind me. Nothing. I looked everywhere. Not a living thing in sight. I stood there for a few more minutes, letting my heart return to its normal beating rate. I laughed a nervous laugh. "I lost them."

"Lost who?"

I turned around to find myself face-to-face with one of the men. He was HUGE! Taller than anyone I'd ever met! But that was all that I noticed because just before I screamed for help, he clamped a cloth over my mouth, making me unable to breathe at all. I struggled to fight them before I began to see dots dancing across my vision. I saw a car pull up beside us as my strength left me and my vision turned everything to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu POV

I was playing cards with a few of my friends when Elfman and Gray walked in, carrying a girl with a sack over her head. "Elfman! Gray! Where've you been? Out catching treats eh? Who's the lucky girl?"

They looked at each other, smiling. "No this one isn't for us. This one is for someone special."

I looked at them, confused. "Oh? And who is this someone "special"?

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU!"

I looked at them, my mind drawing a blank. _It's my birthday?_

"Aw come on. Don't act like you didn't remember. You thought we had forgotten didn't you?" one guy name Gerard said.

 _"_ Huh? Oh no I didn't forget. Like you said, I thought you bastards had forgotten," I joked, even though what he said had been true. It's not like you can blame me. I'm not used to celebrating my birthday.

"You are officially 26 years old! I'm surprised your back hasn't gave out yet!" Elfman teased, laughing. "Here." He passed me the girl and I carried her on my shoulder.

"Why don't you have some fun with her? GIve her a _test run,_ if you know what I mean eh?" another friend named Gazille encouraged, lifting his eyebrows and nudging me with his elbow. "We'll give you guys time alone. Right guys?"

"Yeah," everyone else shouted.

I laughed. "'Kay. I'll be back after I have a little _ride."_

My gang cheered and whooped, whistling as I walked away.

I exited the abandoned building which we had taken over just a few weeks ago and placed the sleeping girl in my the backseat. I still hadn't taken off her sack, too lazy to take it off. _I'll take it off when I get home._

I walked towards the front of the car and got in, settling in and taking off.

I laughed to myself. "I can't believe it's my birthday. I totally forgot."

I had always hated my birthdays. When I was little and my parents were still around, it just gave them a more of an excuse to drink and get high on marijuana. I never expected any birthday parties or any presents. The only good memory was of my older brother, Zeref. He would always buy me a cake and presents and while my parents would be drunk and too high to notice, we would have our own little party for two. I smiled but quickly shook the memories away. _That was in the past. No use looking back if it's just going to slow you down._

I reached the house and pulled into the driveway. The house was a dump. Well, at least from the outside. It looked better from the inside cuz I wasn't a slob as the others though I would never admit to it. I got out of the car and grabbed the girl, carrying her on my shoulder again, not bothering to hide her in any way. Everyone on this street was too high to notice me anyways. I unlocked the door and went straight to my room. I laid down sleeping beauty on the bed and tied her hands and legs together so she wouldn't run away. I sat down next to her, staring at the her body. She had a nice figure I could give her points for that. I saw the sack covering her face. I shrugged. _Might as well._

I took the sack off of her head and gasped. I looked down at the blonde haired girl, sleeping so soundly, she might've been sleeping at home if it weren't for the fact that this was my house and she had her hands and feet tied.

"Lucy..."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

When I woke up, I was drowsy as if I hadn't slept for days. I was on a bed, my hands and legs tied together with a cloth-like rope. I was also in an unfamiliar room. For some strange reason, it felt normal... until I realized that MY HANDS AND LEGS WERE TIED WITH A FREAKING CLOTH-LIKE ROPE IN AN UNFAMILIAR ROOM!

I tried to scream but that's when I realized that my mouth was also gagged. _OMG! WHERE AM I?! WHY AM I ALL TIED UP?! Okay, chill. Chill. This is okay... NO IT'S NOT! WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?! Okay take deep breathes. Think. Just try to concentrate. What happened before I woke up?_

I remembered what had happened before that huge guy had knocked me out. Well, more like suffocated me. I strained my neck to look around the room. Seemed like a pretty ordinary room. Nothing much but a bed, a closet, a bathroom, a window with the curtains closed on the other wall opposite me, and a small cabinet next to the bed. It was surprisingly pretty clean. Nothing was on the floor and the bed was done and everything. I heard for any signs of life and thought I could just make out the sound of water running from the bathroom. I strained my head towards the bathroom and saw steam coming out from the bottom of the closed door.

 _Someone's in the shower. IS IT A GUY?! *GASP* IS HE GONNA RAPE ME?! DID HE ALREADY RAPE ME?! OH GOSH!_

I looked down at my body to find my clothes still on with not a single tear. I didn't feel like I'd been raped. _How is that supposed to feel like?_

I shook my head. _Got to get out of here._

I looked around but didn't see anything sharp enough to break my ropes. I sighed, which is kind of hard to do when you're gagged. Maybe I could get out of the bonds myself. I struggled to get out of my bonds but it seems like whoever tied them, is pretty smart and tied them in an intricate way. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get them off. I tried my feet. Nothing. Exhausted from my fail of an escape attempt, I laid back down and tried to calm myself down. _What am I going to do?_

Just then I heard the shower turn off and someone getting out. My heart started to pound again, wondering what psychopath would walk out of the bathroom. Or would he be a pervert? An extreme pervert? What would he do to me? What would he look like?

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door to the bathroom. I braced myself for some type of sicko to walk out. Instead, a boy around my age walked out with a towel around his waist. He had pink hair for some really weird reason and eyes so dark they were almost black. He had rippling muscles on his arms and chest. _Damn, he's hot._ I blushed at my thoughts. _Stupid, he's an obvious sicko. He's going to rape me or kill me. Either way, he's dangerous!_

He stopped at the opening of the door, seeing that I was awake. We stared at each other and he started walking towards me. I squirmed, waiting for him to attack me and wanting to run away. He got closer and closer and stuck his hand out. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for his hand to meet me. Instead, I heard him opening the small cabinet next to the bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers without meeting my eyes and I noticed in that instant that he didn't have a nasty, sickening grin on his face nor did he show any signs that he was thinking dirty thoughts. He looked... harmless. He turned away from me and headed for the closet and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom and closing the door.

 _Whaaaa?! He's... not going to do anything to me? Hmm, maybe he's saving the worst for later. Yeah, that's it. Until then, I've got to escape! But HOW?!_

I rolled off the bed and succeeded on hitting my head when I fell off. Apparently, I made a loud ruckus because as soon as I landed, the boy opened the door, half-dressed to find me lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

If my mouth hadn't been gagged, my mouth would have fallen open. My eyes widened in shock. _He asked if I was... okay?! Wouldn't that be like the least of his worries? Or maybe he just doesn't want his precious treasure to get hurt._

I glared at him, making sure he saw how much I despised him. He lifted his eyebrow and smiled. My perfect glare fell away, amazed by how much handsomer he had become with that charming smile.

"I'll take it from your look that you're fine," he said, walking towards me. He lifted me up and I couldn't help but notice that my face was resting on his chest. His skin was soft. I gave a muffled shriek of anger at him for being so hot and for me for thinking that he was hot even though I was in this situation. I tried kicking and punching him but that was really hard considering the situation.

"Alright, alright, I'm putting you down," he said, resting me on top of the bed again with my back turned to him. "Stop trying to hurt me."

He grabbed my hands and I tried to tear my hands away from him. "Hold on, it's making this even more harder to untie. Stop squirming."

I stopped, figuring I might have a higher chance of escaping if he undid the ties. When he finished, I turned around and punched his chest. He didn't even flinch. Didn't blink an eye. Didn't do anything and for a second, I thought maybe it was my imagination that I had punched him. He simply stared at me and I raised my hand to punch his face but his hand grabbed mine, stopping it. Then, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him, until our lips met each others and my mind went haywire. I didn't struggle for the first few seconds, shock filling my head. His lips as soft as a feather and I didn't even know we were kissing until he deepened the kiss. He released my hand and put the same hand behind my back, pulling me even closer. My eyes fluttered, threatening to close in the sweet sensation of the kiss. But then I regained my senses, and pushed him away. His eyes widened in surprise as if he couldn't imagine why I had pushed him away.

 _THE NERVE OF THIS GUY!_

I curled my hand into a fist and punched him in the face with all of my strength and anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu POV

I was surprised at her sudden change in strength. Her first swing felt like an ant bite. Her second punch felt like a brick.

My head flew up and I grabbed onto Lucy's arms, trying to stop myself from falling off the bed and ended up taking her down with me. We landed on the floor with a thud. I felt blood coming down my nose and tasted it as it entered my mouth. My hand flew to my nose, trying to stop the blood and the stinging pain. Lucy scrambled off me and I sat up. While I was too busy worrying about my nose, Lucy punched me again in the face, making blood splatter onto the floor.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY LUCY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yelled, putting my arms up in self-defense.

In reality, I really was sorry, but I couldn't resist. She was so... beautiful. I mean, she was just sitting there with her big brown eyes and silky blonde hair with her small ponytail on the side. Her skin was as soft as a baby's. She was stunning to look at. So radiant. She looked like a princess and out of place in my room and especially when she was tied up. And when I kissed her. Oh lord, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to kiss her forever. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberry. In that instant, I knew that I never really got over her.

Lucy was about to swing at me again but stopped short when she heard me say her name. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm not telling any stories 'till you put down that fist!"

She hesitated but reluctantly put her arm down. "Alright but don't try anything funny or I swear I'll hurt you."

"I can see that," I said, putting down my arms as well.

"What's your name?" she asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu? Never heard of that name and I certainly don't remember you," she told me.

I scowled. _Of course, she wouldn't remember me. Well, you can't blame her, you barely even spoke to her. You spoke to her once and that was it._

"What?"Lucy scowled back at me.

I let out a breath of frustration and said, "Well, I remember you."

"How?" she questioned.

"We... we used to go to the same high school."

She lifted her eyebrow and then gave an annoyed face. " _Really?_ That's the _best_ excuse you have? Come on. You can't have remembered me from _high school._ That was years ago."

"I can prove it," I told her, reaching towards the cabinet.

She shrieked and hit me in the face again.

"OH JESUS! QUIT THAT! I WAS REACHING FOR THE CABINET IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME FIRST BEFORE DOING SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HIT YOU!"

I groaned. "I'm pretty sure my nose is broken thanks to you."

She smirked, pleased with herself for hurting me. "Didn't think a girl like me was this strong, did you?"

"I never said that you weren't strong when we met. Now can I please go into the cabinet," I asked.

"What's in the cabinet?" she asked suspiciously, reaching for the cabinet herself. She opened the first drawer and searched through my boxers and undershirts.

"Hey! A little privacy if you please!"

"PRIVACY?! _PRIVACY?!"_ she shrieked.

I flinched. "Please don't hit me."

She raised her arm and slapped me.

"I SAID DON'T HIT ME!"

She tried to stand up but I hadn't taken off the tie off her legs yet so she clumsily sat back down. Her face was torn in anger.

 _She still looks beautiful, though._

"THOSE MEN KIDNAPPED ME AND I ENDED UP TIED ON YOUR BED. YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT PRIVACY?! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" she screamed at me and raised her fist yet _AGAIN._

This time, I stopped her arm, determined to prevent my face from being ruined by her vengeful fist. She struggled to get out of my grip but I refused to let her go. She put her other hand up to her mouth, probably remembering our kiss.

"Don't kiss me again."

"Sorry," I mumbled, blood rushing to my face. _Was it that bad?_

Her eyes flickered with an expression I didn't know. But then she regained herself and her face went blank. She put her hand down and the arm that I was holding. I realized that I was still holding her hand and quickly let go of it. She rubbed her hand and tried taking off her bond. After a few minutes of silence with me staring at her trying to undo the complicated tie, I leaned over and pushed her hands gently away from it. She flinched but let me undo it. When I was done, she said, "Thank you."

She turned towards the cabinet and rummaged through the second drawer and pulled out a yearbook that read Fairy Tail High School.

her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at me. "Y- you were telling the truth?"

"Yes," I responded, taking the yearbook from her hands and flipping through it to her picture. "There you are."

"How did you know where my picture was?"

I blushed again. "I remembered where it was," I said silently.

She blushed and took the yearbook back. She cleared her throat. "Well... thank you for remembering an insignificant girl like me."

"I think you're pretty significant," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I blushed even more and so did she.

Lucy stared off into space and then her face went angry again. She turned to me, full fury. "Is that why you _kidnapped_ me?! Are you some sort of sicko or something?"

"N- no," I stuttered. "You don't understand. It's not like that. I'm not like that!"

"Sure you aren't," she retorted, standing up. I followed her example and stood up.

"I see what you're doing, acting all innocent so that I'll trust you and then taking me as a slave for your disgusting pleasures. You're sick," she exclaimed, heading for the door.

"No! Wait, please! I promise you- I swear on the Bible that it isn't what you think!" I tried to explain, grabbing her arm, preventing her from walking out.

She stopped and turned to face me. "So then tell me, why was I kidnapped?"

I hesitated. "I- I didn't plan it. My friends-"

"You call those thugs your friends?!"

"Please hear me out before you leave," I pleaded. "Please."

I'm not sure if it showed on my face that I wanted her forgiveness or what, but she pulled my hand off her arm and stood there, waiting, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Alright, then. Tell me your side of the story."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy POV

I warily watched him as he went to sat down on the bed.

He gestured towards the rest of the bed. "Do you want to sit down?"

His politeness caught me off guard but I shook my head, not wanting to sit so close to him. "No thank you."

He nodded and drew a deep breath. "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning obviously, idiot," I said, snorting.

He chuckled. "Fine. Today... today is my birthday."

"Um... Happy Birthday?"

He laughed a real laugh and it had a nice ring to it. It was the sort of laugh that made you smile and I almost did too if I hadn't caught myself.

"Well, what does your birthday have to do with it?"

"You were supposed to be my..." He didn't continue.

"You're what?" I prompted.

He looked up at me, guilt across his face. "My... g- gift."

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "I knew it, you are a pervert." I walked towards the door.

"No please. Listen to me. You said you'd hear me out," he told me.

"I never said that."

Lines etched themselves on his forehead and he looked down at the ground. I don't know if it was my imagination but he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

I sighed and sat down next to him, not sure why I was doing so. Probably because he looked so sad. "Alright, fine. I promise to stay here until you tell me your story. After that, I'm leaving."

He looked at me, his face hopeful, and nodded. "Okay."

"So, so far, your friends kidnapped me as a gift for you for your birthday. Do they always kidnap girls for your birthday?" I asked.

"No, mostly they get prostitutes," he said. Then quickly added, "But I never, you know, do anything with them. I just pay them and they leave. This is the first time they kidnapped a girl for my birthday. I don't know why they did it. But I couldn't refuse them. So, I brought you home and tied you up because I didn't want you to run away and call the cops before hearing my story and then my plan was to let you go afterward. Please don't call the cops on them, I'll promise you that they won't do it again. I mean, they shouldn't have in the first place but I guess they were high and probably thought you were a prostitute- I mean, you don't look like one but I mean, they were _high_. And, it was dark. A- are you mad at me?"

I thought it over. _Hmm, should I trust him? What if it's a lie?_

"How do I know you're not lying? And who is "they"?" I questioned, deciding that I better get more information before I made the decision of trusting him or not.

"They" are my gang."

"You have a gang?"

"Y- yes," he answered, hanging his head in shame as if he were a little kid being scolded.

"What's your gang called?"

"The Dragon Slayers," he responded.

I looked at him, shocked. "The DRAGON SLAYERS?! Like the gang that shows up in the newspaper saying that you guys kidnap girls?! You expect me to believe your story?!"

"We don't steal girls! We don't! We would never do that! That's a different gang, much more dangerous than we are. They're called the Phantoms. They're the ones who kidnap girls! They just make the girls believe that they're the Dragon Slayers and then they release them, knowing they'll go report to the cops," he explained.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why do they do that?"

He looked about to cry again. "Long story that I'd rather not talk about if you don't mind. Sorry, not trying to be secretive but it's too... painful."

I groaned, super annoyed with myself for feeling bad. _Stop that. Don't make that face cause then I'll feel bad and I'm not the bad guy. You are. Stop it._

My arms reached out to him and closed themselves around him. His eyes widened and he turned to look at me. I blushed. _Why in the world am I hugging him? Why am I doing such weird things around him? Why am I being such a retard in front of him? Why? Why? Why?_

"Stop making that face," I muttered, unable to meet his eyes. "You're making me feel bad."

I forced myself to look at him and saw his eyes soften and a sad smile on his lips. "Sorry," he said.

I noticed that I was again touching his bare chest. I blushed even more, liking the touch of his skin. I tore my arms off him quickly and walked into his bathroom and found his unworn blue shirt on the counter of the sink. I came out again and gave it to him. "Please put on your shirt. It's bothering me to see you half naked."

He smirked. "Why does it bother you so much?"

I punched him in the face again, face flushed, making him fall onto the bed. "Don't get any ideas."

He put his hand to his nose, feeling the fresh blood coming out. "Sorry. Bad timing to say things like that. And just when it stopped bleeding too."

"Actually, there really is no timing to say things like."

"Good point," he agreed, putting on his shirt.

I became aware that I was staring at him and cleared my throat, turning away. _Why is it so awkward to be around him?_ "Okay. Well, I guess I won't call the cops or report you. And you will have to promise me that your gang won't kidnap any more girls cause that was like the scariest thing ever," I requested, looking away from his face. "So... um, how old are you now?" I felt stupid asking but I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm twenty-six. Why?"

"Just asking. You're only older than me by a year."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, confusion written across his face.

I let out a frustrated breath. "Nevermind." I felt like such a retard. "So, if your gang doesn't kidnap girls for a living, what _do_ they do?"

"Sell drugs," he said it so casually as if everyone did that for a living. "I mean, some of us have jobs too. But we don't have any, you know, families to worry about so most of them don't have to work."

"Do you work?" I inquired, the curiosity of this strange life getting the best of me. I mean, it's not every day I meet someone who's in a gang. Or do I? Had I met this man before? Apparently, I had, a long time ago but I didn't recall. But if I had met him outside of this situation, I don't think I would've thought he was a part of a dangerous gang. I would've taken him as a hot stranger.

"Yeah, I work as a delivery guy," he said, embarrassed. "I know it's a weird job for a guy like me. I probably scare my customers."

I shook my head. "Not even. I'm pretty sure your girl customers swoon over you. I know I would."

He looked at me, his eyebrow raised in an obvious question.

I looked away yet again so he wouldn't see how embarrassed I was.

"I don't think you would."

I turned to him. "Why not?"

"You don't seem like the type of girl to fall for a guy so easily."

Memories flooded my head and pain filled my heart. "There's a reason for that."

He looked at me, sensing that he had brought up something from the forsaken past. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I noticed a clock on his cabinet that I hadn't seen before. It read 1:09. I gasped. "Is it that late?! I should get going! Um, I forgive you and I promise I won't say anything. It was nice meeting you!" I walked quickly towards the door and walked out, wondering where the door was.

"Wait!"

"What? There's no more to say, you already told me your story and I believe you. It's really late! I have to go!" I called over my shoulder, not bothering to look back.

I walked down a hall and ended up in the living room. I looked around and found a door. I was about to open it but Natsu quickly shut it again. He looked concern. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous! It's too dangerous for you to go out at night! Haven't you learned anything from today? You can't go out at night, especially around these parts. You might get taken by a real psycho!"

"I can't stay here! I won't! Not with you! Just because I believed your story does not mean I trust you!" I exclaimed, trying to open the door again.

He closed it again and yanked my hand off the door, blocking the door by standing in front of it. "Please, you'll get hurt! You just have to trust me with this. It's too dangerous. You can stay here until morning and in the morning, I'll drive you home."

"SLEEP HERE?! Are you crazy?! I will NOT sleep here in the same house and under the same roof with you! Get out of my way!"

He shook his head. "No, look outside." He gestured towards the window next to the door.

I looked at him suspiciously again and walked towards the window and pulled open the blinds just a bit. Outside there were tons of men and women. Dangerous men and slutty women. Laughing and getting high on the fumes of marijuana. Just looking at them made the hairs on my neck stand up. I backed away and looked at Natsu again.

"Now do you believe me?"

I nodded, afraid now to take one step out of this house. Not with them outside. "But where will I sleep?"

"You can have my room," he told me. "Come on."

We walked towards his room again and I took notice on how small his house was. There were no other bedrooms. "Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch. Don't worry about me although I thank you for thinking about me."

"I wasn't worrying," I claimed, crossing my arms across my chest.

He looked back at me, eyes laughing, and laughed his amazing laugh. "Sure you weren't."

"Don't make me punch you again."

His body tightened, waiting for it. "No thank you, I'd rather not have my nose broken."

"Alright then, let's try and keep it that way."

"Yes, mom."

I smacked his back, a laugh escaping me.

He stopped and turned to me.

"What? Quit staring at me," I demanded.

"Sorry, I just, I've never heard you laugh before. I like it."

Blood rushed to my face. "Thank you." _I wish I could stop blushing so much. This is annoying._

"You should try doing it more often," he requested, walking into his room.

"Pft, I laugh a lot. Just not around strangers."

"We're not strangers anymore, though."

"Whatever."

"Well, here is your lovely room, Your Majesty. Equipped with its own bed and everything. I'm sure you'll feel just like a queen," he joked.

"Ah yes, I've never felt so royal until now. You really have outdone yourself, Sir Natsu," I played along, waving dramatically around the room. "Although I do have to say, I don't appreciate having your blood stain the carpet."

He gasped. "I shall now die for my insolence."

"Indeed, you shall die. By my imaginary sword," I agreed, pretending to stab him.

He held onto his imaginary wound and fell onto his bed face-upward, "dead".

I wiped my hands. "Now to get rid of the body."

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to drag his body onto the floor but he was heavy. Really heavy. "Dang! You're really heavy!" I huffed and I puffed but couldn't get him onto the floor.

"A little help here?"

"Alright," he said getting up but at that same moment, I pulled him in one last effort to get him off and we ended up on the floor, him on top of me. My lips clashed with his and we stared at each other, eyes widened. He pulled away. "Sorry," he apologized, going red in the face.

"It's okay," I replied, trying to hide my disappointment that he hadn't deepened it again and that he had pulled away so quickly.

He cleared his throat and got up. "Well, I'll leave you to rest. You can lock the door, just so you know. And if you want, you could shower as well."

"Alright," I said, staring up at him. He stared back but after a second, turned and walked to the door. He stopped short and turned around, hand on the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu POV

I stood there, hand on the doorknob, wanting to go in and talk to her again. Make her laugh and smile. I wanted to tell her... but I couldn't. I probably never would tell her. _That's just how life is. You'd be a real idiot if you did tell her. She'd probably run away thinking I really am a pervert._ I sighed, letting go of the door and walking down the hall. "How cruel can life get? Did you really have to drag her back into my life? How could you? Isn't my life painful enough as it is?"

Frustration and anger swirled inside of me, making me want to break something. I took a deep breath. _Calm down. After tonight, she'll be gone for good and you'll never have to see her again... hopefully._

I walked into the living room and settled down for the night on the couch. At least one good thing came out of all this. _I got to kiss her._ I smiled, embarrassed and happy to have finally kissed those perfect lips of hers. They'd both been accidents but still. It felt nice. I loved the feeling of having her so close to me. And she had hugged me as well. _She's such a nice person. But she'll never be mine. She would never fall in love with someone like me. Especially now that she knows I'm in a gang. She thinks I'm a monster. And in a way, it's true. I am a monster._

I woke up on the floor of my living room. _Huh? Where am I? Why am I in the living room?_

I got up from the floor and leaned against the couch, wiping the drool off of my face. My heart started throbbing again as I remembered what I'd been dreaming about last night. In my dream, I'd been kissing Lucy. I blushed, embarrassed at myself. But it wasn't my fault. She'd just been there, in my dream, on the bed and I'd kissed her again. But this time, she didn't push me away, instead letting me deepen the kiss. And that's how we had stayed, our lips meeting each others until I'd woken up. I shook my head. _No, no, no. Stop Natsu. Stop, she's not yours. Stop. She probably has a boyfriend anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if she did._

I tried clearing my head of the dream but I couldn't, the image burned into my brain. I groaned and started whacking my head. _STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! STOP IT!_

The image was still there when I walked into the kitchen. I made breakfast and coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. I heard humming coming from my room. _What the- oh that's right. I forgot Lucy was here. I have to make more breakfast now._

I took my coffee with me and started to make some more bacon and eggs. Lucy came in as I was drinking my coffee. I turned to look at her and spit out my coffee, noticing right away that she was only wearing my shirt which barely covered her underwear. I started coughing like crazy. I fell onto my knees, trying to stop the coughing and she ran to me, dropping on her knees and trying to see what she could do to help.

"OMG! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU DYING?!" she asked, frantically trying to save me.

I shook my head, still coughing and pushed her away. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was placing my hands when I pushed her away and ended up grabbing her boob. I felt myself blush when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I took my hand off her chest and she scrambled away, covering her chest, her face red like a tomato. Mine probably looked the same.

"AH! I'm *cough* sorry! *cough* I'm *cough* *cough* really *cough* sorry!"

"I- it's okay!" She waited until I stopped coughing.

"Are you alright? You sounded like you were dying! And why are you bleeding from your nose!"

I felt my nose, realizing that I really did have a nosebleed. I went red again. "Uh, cause uh, since I couldn't breathe, you know, uh, I started bleeding." I quickly tried making an excuse, trying to hide the truth from her. "Why are you uh dressed like that?"

She looked at me confused, then looked down at herself and gasped. "AH! OMG! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS JUST BORROWING IT!" She tried to cover herself but only succeeded in lifting the shirt and exposing her underwear. "AH!" She frantically pulled the shirt down again and looked at me sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to sleep in my own clothes so I- I borrowed your shirt. I'm sorry. I'll wash it and give it back."

"Oh no it's fine. You don't have to wash it. It's fine. Keep it. I have a lot of other shirts. Why is the back wet though?"

"I took a shower and I was going to blow dry my hair but you didn't have a blow dryer so I had to sleep with my hair wet," she explained.

"Oh sorry. I don't own one since you know, I'm a guy," I replied, getting up and offering my hand to her.

"Yeah," she agreed, taking my hand and standing up. Her hands were soft. I turned away from her and grabbed some paper towels, swiping at my nose with one and cleaning the spilled coffee with the other. She was standing there awkwardly and then noticed the bacon and eggs. "Your eggs and bacon are burning."

"Ah! Could you turn that off for me?" I asked.

"Sure."

I immediately regretted asking her because when she came turn off the stove, which was next to me, she was still half-naked. I turned and found myself looking at her underwear.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, scrambling away from her. "Could you please go get changed? It's bothering me."

She quickly pulled down her shirt but smirked at me. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

I blushed. Seeing her like that, pulling the shirt down to cover herself and smirking at me at the same time _really_ bothered me.

"You're bleeding again."

I covered my nose, blushing even more. "It's from you punching me so many times yesterday."

"That's what happens when you mess with me."

"Whatever. Go change already."

She obediently went to my room to change.

I put my hand on my face, accidentally smearing the blood across my face. "Oh gosh. What a morning."

I washed my face and threw away the burnt eggs and bacon, starting over. Know I couldn't stop thinking about the way she had looked there smirking at me. I checked my nose for blood. Red liquid covered my finger. "Aw damn it!"

After our extremely awkward breakfast together, we got in the car and I started driving her to her place, Lucy giving me instructions while I drove.

"There it is!" she told me, pointing at a nice looking house on the right. I felt ashamed of my own house. _Of course she would have a nice house._

I parked in her driveway and we got out of the car. She walked up to her door and unlocked it. She turned to me. "Do you want something to uh drink?"

"Oh er no thank you. I'm already stuffed from this morning."

"Oh yeah. You're a surprisingly good cook. It was really good," she complimented.

"Oh thank you."

We stood there awkwardly for a minute until I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I guess I'd better be going."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you for... everything."

"It was nothing really," I replied, rubbing my neck. "I didn't really do anything."

"Yes you did. You let me stay the night and you gave me breakfast," she stated. "And you let me have your shirt." She waved my shirt at me showing me the proof.

"Yeah well... It was the least I could do."

We stood there for another minute, my mind racing to find something to say to her.

Finally, I waved and said, "Well, bye."

I thought I saw a flash of disappointment run across her face but it must've been my imagination. "Bye."

I turned and started to walk away but figured I might as well say this one last thing. I turned to find her going inside the house.

"Lucy?" I called to her.

She spun around, eyes hopeful for some reason. "Yes?"

"I- um... I just wanted to say... I'm glad I got to see you again."

She smiled. "I hope we see each other again, Natsu."

I smiled back. "I hope so too. Goodbye Lucy."

"Goodbye Natsu."

I got into the car and left.

THE END

JK

Note: Thank you Phan_Is_Real (Cas_Dean_And_Sam) for the idea! It was really fun writing this chapter. If anyone else has an idea, I'd be more than happy to write it for you!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Happy Valentine's Day People!

Lucy POV

I sighed. It had been a full week since I had met Natsu. For the past week, I had dreamed about him. I always dreamt that he would come to my front door and when I opened it, he would grab me and kiss me. It was the same dream every day and no matter what I did, I couldn't take my mind off him. I wanted to see him again.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I broke away from my thoughts back to my friends who were all turned to me, apparently waiting for me to say something. "Oh sorry what?

"Alright, what's the matter?" Mira asked me.

We were sitting at a table in the food court of the mall eating McDonalds.

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance.

"Don't think we haven't noticed. For the past 5 days, you've had this look on your face that seems like you're longing for something... or should I say, someone?" Erza said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not longing for anyone," I told her, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest and tilting my chin up.

"OMG! It's true! You are longing for someone!" Juvia exclaimed. "Tell us. Who is this mysterious someone? We won't quit bugging you until you spill it."

I sighed. "I meet someone last week."

They squealed in delight and bombarded me with questions. "Who is he?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"How old is he?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he cute?"

"What does he look like?"

I held up my hands, trying to stop them from asking so many questions. "Hold on. I'll tell you. One at a time!"

"Okay but you better tell us every detail!" Mira demanded.

"Fine. His name is Natsu Dragneel. He's twenty-six years old and works as a delivery guy. I met him..." I hesitated, not sure what to tell him. I couldn't just tell them, "Oh well you know, I meet him when I was kidnapped and handed to him as a sex slave but he's such a nice guy he let me go. I stayed overnight and you know, we accidentally kissed twice and he saw me in my underwear but that was pretty much it, you know. Everyday normal stuff."

Yeah right. They'd kill me for not telling them and then go hunt Natsu down and kill him and his gang. Then they'd probably bring me back to life and then console me for what I went through.

"Well?" They prompted, leaning in as if it was a big secret only they could hear.

"I met him... when I ordered some clothes," I told them.

"What do you mean? He's a delivery guy?" Juvia questioned.

"Yes," I declared. "It was really hot outside so I invited him inside to cool off and grab a drink of water."

"Oh, that's nice! You can see him whenever you want," Erza said. "Just order something else again."

I slumped in my chair. "I really want to see him but I don't have the guts to do something like that."

This was true. I really had thought about going to see him again but I couldn't find the courage to do it. The fact that I couldn't bring myself to see him just made me more depressed.

"What do you mean you don't have the guts to do something like that? Of course, you do. You do even more crazy stuff all the time!" Mira stated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, you got on that super scary ride at Knott's! The Ghost Rider one," Mira claimed.

"That wasn't scary. The only reason you think it's scary is because you see the word 'ghost'," I pointed out.

"And remember that one time where you got drunk and got on top of a table and sang 'Happy Birthday' to me?" Mira said, completely ignoring my comment.

"Key word there is 'drunk'. So- hey wait a minute! I don't remember that!"

Juvia and Erza glared at the sheepish looking Mira. "Oops. Guess I let the cat out of the bag."

"You mean to tell me that I got drunk and went crazy at the bar on your birthday?!"

Erza waved her hand at me, "It doesn't matter anymore. Plus, it wasn't like you started stripping or anything. No harm was done. What really matters is that you go and order some random piece of garbage and when he come to deliver it, you better ask him out on a date!"

"D- date?!" I exclaimed, eyes going wide at the demand.

"Yes, look at you, all depressed. This isn't good for you. Do something about it! It's not fun to hang out with you if you're going to be depressed," Erza declared.

I pretended to think about it. No "Alright."

"That's my girl! Now go!" Erza prompted.

"Right now?!" I asked, not really wanting to go home to do nothing but sulk.

"YES!" They all practically yelled. Everyone turned to face us.

"Okay! Okay! Quit making such a big deal! No need to shout!" I remarked.

"Hurry! Shoo, shoo," Mira insisted, waving her hands at me as if she was trying to get rid of a dog.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I picked up my purse and my bags and walked away. I turned to look at them and found them still staring at me with wide eyes. Erza pointed behind me and when I looked straight again, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" A man with spiky blonde hair and shades over his eyes turned around.

"Well if it isn't my girl, Lucy. How fortunate to have come across you," Loki greeted.

"If only I could say the same to you but sadly, as I said that last million times, I am not your girl," I protested, walking away. "And I most certainly never will be."

Loki was an old friend of mine from high school who had always been obsessed with me for some reason.

"Aw don't be that way, love. Why don't you join me and we'll stroll around town. You could even stay the night if you wish," he offered.

"No, but could you do something for me?"

"Of course, dearest. What is it? Do you want the moon? The stars? I will do anything for you," Loki stated.

I stopped walking and turned to him, a smile on my lips. "Then go jump off a cliff."

"Oh stop being so mean, Lucy. You know you want me," he claimed, flashing a flirty smile at me.

"In your dreams. Leave me alone. I have something urgent to do," I announced. He opened his mouth but I immediately interrupted him by saying, "A personal urgent matter."

Loki scowled. "Fine. Until next time, love."

"I'm not your love!" I told him over my shoulder as I quickly walked away from the nutcase.

When I got home, I went straight to the couch. I collapsed on it, exhausted. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to be lazy and sleep all day but I knew if I dreamed, it would be about Natsu and I didn't feel like being even more depressed than I already was. I got up and grabbed a box of ice cream and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope," I said, surfing through the channels. After awhile, I found a scary movie to watch called Oculus. It seemed pretty interesting so I watched it. Halfway through the movie, when the girl turned to find her dead bloody mother, the door bell rang. I jumped, watching as the girl stabbed her mother in the neck. I got up from the couch, not tearing my eyes away. "Hold on!" I called.

I watching as the girl found out that the mirror had tricked her into thinking that her fiance was her dead mother so, in reality, she had just killed her fiance. "Oh, that's messed up. I totally hate that mirror. They better end up destroying that damn thing." I grabbed the remote and paused it.

I ran to the door and opened it. I gasped. In front of me, stood Natsu. "Natsu? What are you doing here? Come in!"

"Thank you," he said, walking inside. I noticed I still had my tub of ice cream and quickly put it down on the couch, looking down at myself, checking if I looked alright.

"I'm sorry to just come out of nowhere like that but I had to see you again," Natsu informed me, going red in the face.

"Oh well, I'm glad you came. I- I was missing you too," I confessed, going red myself.

Natsu and I stood there, looking down at the ground, neither of us knowing what to say.

Finally, Natsu burst out saying, "Look Lucy. I know we just met only a week ago and I know I only got to be with you for a day but I can't help myself. You're all I think about. You're all I dream about too! No matter how hard I try, I can't make myself forget you. I know you probably think I'm a monster but I had to let you know. I can't keep it to myself anymore!"

I stared at him, forcing the words to come out of my mouth. "Wha- What are you trying to say?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "I love you, Lucy! I loved you then and I love you now!" He hung his head, hands still on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Lucy. I just can't help myself, though. I love you."

I stared at Natsu, shocked by his confession, then started laughing. He looked at me, his face both confused and sad. I continued laughing while saying, "I love you too!"

Natsu's face brightened at the words. "Really? You love me?"

"Yes, I do."

Natsu took a few seconds to register this, then smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. Then he kissed me. And this time, I let him deepen the kiss, wanting to forever stay in that perfect moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu POV

"Tell me you love me," I commanded gently.

"I told you a thousand times already," she informed me, looking up at me from our embrace. I'm not sure how we ended up on the floor hugging but it's not like I didn't mind it. It felt so nice to be able to have her in my arms.

"Say it again," I prompted, wanting to hear her say it again.

"You say it first," she suggested, running her fingers up and down my arms as if trying to remember every single detail of them with her fingertips.

"Fine, I love you," I said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and brought my face closer to hers. "I love you too." We kissed, the inside of my body feeling like it was on fire. We parted, trying to get our breath back.

I looked out her window, barely realizing that the sun was about ready to rest for the night. "It's almost nighttime. I have to go, Lucy." I tore my arms off her and got up. As I stretched my aching arms out, I heard Lucy whimper. I looked down at her.

"I don't want you to go," she objected, looking up at me with sad eyes. "Stay."

"I can't stay with you, Lucy. I have to go home," I told her.

"Stay," she repeated, making puppy eyes that made me want to wrap my arms around her again.

"Lucy..."

"Stay."

We stared at each other, her puppy eyes against my reason.

"Natsuuuuu!" she whined.

I groaned, unable to control myself any longer. I attacked her, knocking her to the ground and tried to kiss her. She put a hand on my mouth, laughing and saying, "You can't have any kisses until you say you'll stay!"

I took her hand off my mouth. "Now, now, be a good girl and give me some sugar."

"No! Not until you say you'll stay!" She knocked me down and scrambled out from underneath me, running away down the hall.

"Oh no, you don't," I said, getting up from the floor and going after her. By the time I reached the hallway, she had already disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," I coaxed, looking into one of the rooms, which turned out to be the bathroom. No Lucy.

I checked another room which turned out to be a bedroom but it just had a bed and it didn't look like anyone was using it. I went inside and turned on the light.I checked underneath the bed and in the closet. No Lucy to be found. I scratched my head. _Hmm. Where could she be?_

I left the room, turning off the light as I went and ducked into the last room, finding it to be her bedroom. I whistled. It was a pretty nice room. It had the most comfortable- looking bed I had ever seen, a drawer with pictures of her and her friends on the mirror, a closet, a bookshelf that took up one side of the room, and a desk that held a thick pile of papers on it. A pen was next to it. I walked over to it, grabbing it but I didn't even have a chance to look at it before I heard the door to the closet open and Lucy ran out, snatching them from me.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" she yelled, running back to the opened closet and stuffing the papers into a box and putting a lock on it. She let out a breath of relief.

I creeped up to her and quietly kneeled behind her. She turned and I took her down again. She yelped and tried to escape but I held her arms down above her head and I looked at her smugly.

"Target captured," I announced.

"That's not fair! Cheater!" she replied, trying to get out from my grasp.

"Cheater? You're the one who ran out from your hiding spot and took the papers from my hands. What were they anyway?" I questioned, curious as to what they could be.

She blushed. "N- nothing."

I leaned down lower and lower until our foreheads were touching, putting on a mischievous grin on my face. "Better tell me," I warned her.

She lifted her chin up and stubbornly resisted. "No."

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked, giving her a second chance.

She turned her face away from me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

She looked at me, curious as to what I was talking about. I smiled at her and kissed the side of her mouth. She tried to turn so that I would kiss her mouth but I just kissed the other side of her mouth. I went to her neck. That beautiful, gorgeous neck of hers and kissed it, making sure it was just a soft little kiss.

"N- Natsu," she whimpered, desperately trying to get away from me but I held her in place. "Stop it."

"I tried to warn you," I teased, planting another kiss on her neck.

I kept kissing her neck, making sure that I wasn't leaving any marks behind.

She started breathing hard and her face got red. "Stop teasing me already and kiss me already damn it!"

"No, not until you tell me what those papers were and why you're hiding them," I declared, going to kiss the rest of her face.

"It's embarrassing though," she stated, whimpering again when I kissed the sides of her mouth.

"Why?" I asked, stopping for a moment to look at her.

"Because... it- it's a..." She didn't continue.

I kissed the side of her mouth again and she moaned such a soft, little moan that I was sure that I imagined it.

"Hm, do that again," I ordered, smirking at her.

She went red. "No!"

"Aw, you're no fun," I complained.

"No, quit teasing me!" she yelled, kicking me right in the crotch.

I quickly let go of her hands and got off of her, hands clutching my crotch, trying to stop the pain. "OWW!" I glared at her.

"Hmph. It was your own fault. I told you to stop teasing me," she scolded.

"Well, it was your fault for not telling me what those papers were," I retorted, still holding my crotch. "Damn! Why did you kick me _there_ out of all places?"

"It was the only spot that I could kick! Plus, none of this would have happened if you hadn't touched those papers! What happened to all that talk about privacy, huh?" she asked.

"If you didn't want me to see them, why did you leave them out in the open?"

"You showed up unexpectedly! How was I supposed to know that you would come barging in here out of nowhere?" she inquired.

"It was a surprise for me too! In the end, it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes."

"How is it my fault?"

I pulled her closer to me. "Well, for starters, it's your fault for being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's your fault for being so cute. It's your fault for being so sweet. It's your fault for being so easy to tease. It's your fault for having such an amazing personality that I fell in love with you."

She looked at me, stunned.

I pulled her face closer to mine. "But thank God you did because if you didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this to you."

I moved in to kiss her but she blocked my mouth again and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So you'll stay?" she asked, eyes shining and hopeful. She took her hand off my mouth.

"I'll stay."

She squealed in delight and jumped at me, knocking me over as she hugged me. I looked at my perfect girl. My girl. Mine. I wasn't going to let anyone else have her. I kissed her just like I did the very first time we met.

Suddenly, she pulled away and gasped. "What time is it?"

i shrugged. "Who cares?"

I was going to kiss her again but she escaped and looked at the clock behind me. "It's seven. I'm starving, let's go eat."

She stood up and waited for me to do the same.

"But-"

"No buts!" she interrupted. "Good boys have to eat."

I looked up at her, trying to do those puppy eyes she had done to me earlier. She shook her head and pointed to her stomach. "My stomach is growling and I'm sure you're just trying to ignore yours as well."

"Fine," I huffed, getting up from the floor and she led me to the kitchen.

"Whatcha wanna eat?"

"Mmm I don't know. What are you going to give me?"

"I can make some chicken. Do you want to eat that?"

"Sure," I agreed, not really caring. "Sounds good to me."

She smiled and got out all the necessary stuff.

I sat down at the table and watched her. I didn't want to eat. I just wanted to have her in my arms and kissing her blessed lips.

"You don't even want to eat do you?"

"No, not really."

She laughed. "You just want to go on like we were earlier. Hugging and kissing don't cha?"

"Quit reading my mind," I told her.

She laughed and set the table, handing me my plate as she sat down. "Here you go."

"I feel like a little kid again by the way you're talking to me," I said.

"Ah that's because you do act like one you know," she replied, laughing.

"In that case, maybe you should feed me," I remarked.

"No, you should be a big enough boy to know how to feed yourself," she answered.

"I momentarily forgot because I saw your face," I said.

"Sure you did. Shut up and eat your food," she commanded.

"What happens if I don't," I questioned.

She shrugged. "Then starve."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Hmph." I digged into my chicken. "This is good."

"It is. The only reason for that is because I got from the store," she responded, laughing.

"I'm sure you're a good cook as well," I reassured.

"I'm not _that_ bad," she said. "But it's not _that_ bad either."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah- hey I wanna know something," she announced.

"Yes, so does everyone else in the world," I joked.

She shook her head. "When did I meet you? Or when did you meet me? In high school. You never told me."

I suddenly found it hard to swallow my food. "Oh well you know. I just saw you one day and bam! Love at first sight."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"

"Only all the time," I confessed.

"C'mon. I really, really, really wanna know," she pushed.

I sighed. "Fine. But then you'll tell me what those papers were."

She waved her hand. "Fine. Hurry up and tell me the story."

"Well, back then in high school, I got bullied all the time by this guy named Laxus. I was shy back then and didn't dare fight back against him. So, one day, I was being pushed around and my books dropped. Everyone was passing by and then you came along. You stopped and helped me with my books. You were so nice and sweet and I just fell in love with you. You were the kindest person I'd ever met. I learned your name and I would always try to get the courage to talk to you but... I never did. I would always send you Valentine's Day flowers though. When senior year came around, I thought I would never see you again but then you just showed up again and... I fell in love all over again," I explained, looking at her sheepishly.

Her eyes were shining again and she looked so happy. "I hate you."

"What?"

"I hate you for hiding all these years from me. Imagine what would have happened if you had the courage to talk to me. We could've been high school sweethearts," she said, smiling.

"But then none of this would have happened," I pointed out.

"Then you should have no regrets," she told me, leaning forward and kissing me. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't remember you though," she said sadly.

"I looked different back then," I remarked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Look it doesn't matter. We're here now and that's all that matters. Now it's your turn. Tell me what those papers were," I said.

She blushed. "It's a book I'm writing."

"A book?"

"Yeah, I like to write. It's about my life so far and all the good times I've had," she explained.

"Ah so you're a writer," I said.

"I'm just an ameature," she replied.

"I'm sure one day, when you finish your book, it'll be selling like crazy," I responded.

"I guess."

"Oh what kind of attitude is that? C'mon get all fired up!"

"What?"

"Fired up! Say it."

"What for?" she questioned.

"To get all fired up! Do it! Do it!" I pushed.

She sighed. "I'm all fired up!"

"Lame! Give it more enthusiasm will ya?"

She smiled. "Fine. I'm all fired up!"

"That's a little better but we'll work on that later. Now eat your food or I'll tease you again," I warned.

She squeaked and hurriedly ate her food. I laughed and quickly finished mine as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy POV

It was 8:30 by the time we finished. I got up and Natsu helped me clean the table. I loved this. The feeling that I could kiss him and hold him and it wouldn't bother him because he was already mine. He would always be mine. He would never leave me, ever. I wouldn't allow him.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered into my ear, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I put down the plate I had been washing and was about to turn and face him but he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not done washing the dishes!" I said, trying to unlock myself from him.

"You can do that later, for now, let's do something together!" he told me.

An image of him and me, kissing passionately on the bed popped up in my head and I blushed. "Wha- What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Hey, we could watch the rest of this movie you're watching. Oh, look, you forgot your ice cream on the couch and now it's all melted. What a waste of food!" he scolded, picking up the chocolate tub of ice cream.

"Not my fault! _Someone_ decided to show up unexpectedly. Not mentioning any names *cough* Natsu *cough*," I said, coughing in a fake attempt to conceal his name from being heard.

"Not my fault! _Someone_ had to go and steal my heart!" he retorted, putting me down to sit on the edge of my couch. "Not mentioning any names *cough* Lucy *cough*."

I smacked him. "Shut up!"

He smiled and gave me a soft quick kiss before shoving me playfully. I fell on top of the couch with a squeak and while trying to get up, my hand slipped on the edge of the couch and I fell off.

He looked down at me and laughed. "You really like falling off of things don't you?"

"SHUT IT!" I shouted, throwing one of the couch cushions at him.

He blocked it and used it to bonk me on the side of my head.

"Ah so you wanna play like that do you?" I reached for another couch cushion and got up off the floor and attacked him. I hit him several times as he tried to block it, running away and trying to hit me with his cushion. We ran around the couch for awhile before he stopped pretending to be weak and turned on me. He then knocked me onto the couch and started tickling my sides.

"Stop Natsu! Stop!" I managed to say through my giggles and laughter. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

"Say you surrender!" he demanded, not stopping despite my pleads.

"I... will... NOT SURRENDER!" I claimed, taking the cushion he had let go in order to tickle me and with it, I shoved it in his face.

"Wha?" he asked dumbly. He let go of me and stumbled back a bit, caught off guard. I leaped off the couch and made a run for my room, laughing at his face. I heard him come after me a few seconds later and quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed and hid by the door, waiting in the dark for him to come. Thirty seconds later, he came running through the door and when he faced my direction, I swung the pillow at him, knocking him sideways.

"Hey! Quit it! I just wanna talk!" he lied, taking another pillow from my bed.

"Not a chance sucker!" I chanted, laughing and dashing back towards the living room.

"Please?" he said, trying to catch up.

"NO!" I yelled over my shoulder. He reached me and we ran around the couch for awhile before he stopped and I held up the pillow, ready to strike.

He smirked and jumped over the couch to where I was standing and took the pillow from me before I had a chance to react. I shrieked and made a run for it but he grabbed me from the waist and pulled me towards him.

"Ha! Caught you!" he exclaimed, smiling triumphantly.

"You're always cheating! I'm not gonna play with you anymore you cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" I retorted.

"Aw you're just a sore loser that's all. C'mon give me a big, wet one," he told me, pulling me closer.

I raised my eyebrow at him in a question. "A big, wet one? What the heck is that?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You're telling me you have NEVER seen The Little Rascals?"

"Um... no?"

He gasped and tore his arms away from me, pretending to look at me with disgust. "What kind of childhood did you have? I mean c'mon! I had a pretty crappy childhood but I still saw The Little Rascals! You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't even want to touch you."

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

I pouted. "Well, I had a pretty crappy childhood too!"

He turned and squinted his eyes at me. "That cannot be used as an excuse as I have already told you that I had a crappy childhood and I still saw it."

"Then we'll watch it sometime together okay? Would that be enough for you?" I offered, closing the distance between us.

He made it look like he was thinking about it. "Mkay! I'll forgive you. For now, as an apology, give me a kiss."

He leaned closer to me. As our lips were about to meet, I brought out the cushion that I had hidden behind my back. I smacked him in the face. "Cheater!" I started laughing uncontrollably as he made a retarded looking face. I fell to the floor and started rolling around, trying to calm myself.

He looked down at me, grinned, and chuckled. "You know, this gives a whole new meaning to 'Rolling On Floor, Laughing'.

I was too busy laughing to pay attention to him. Once I calmed down, I said, "You should have seen your FACE!"

He growled and picked me up, placing me on the couch. "Now, look her missie, I won't tolerate anyone making fun of my face in front of my face like that. Do you want me to tease you again?"

My eyes widened and I blushed, shaking my head furiously. "No! I don't like it!" Truth was, I hated it. When he had teased me for the very first time, I had felt just the slightest bit irritated. Irritated at the thought that we were so close to kissing and yet he just kissed the side of my mouth. I wanted him to kiss me and honestly, if I could, I would want to kiss him forever. His lips were firm yet so soft, as if he thought that if he pressed his lips any harder, I would break. I loved the way he was so gentle and loving. Not like any boy I had ever seen. He was the one I had been looking for my entire life. Throughout my high school and college years, I'd always kept an eye out for someone affectionate and sweet, yet I could never find the right guy. No matter how hard, I just never found the right guy and yet here he was, standing before me. By mere coincidence I had met him, as if we were destined to be together and I wouldn't waste this chance.

"Alright then," he said, bringing me away from my thoughts. "I won't tease you but if you should behave badly again, I will!"

"Alright, just kiss me already!"

"Patience is key to success."

"Boy, you have no idea how patient I've been waiting for a man like you and now that I've found you," I told him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close. "Patience can kiss my ass."

I pulled him closer, closing the distance between our lips.

My eyes shot open as I heard a scream. I looked around, and realized we had fallen asleep during the movie. I reached for the control and paused off the television, at the same time realizing that I had fallen asleep on top of Natsu. He was slowly opening his eyes and looked at me, although I could barely see him as the only source of light was coming from the T.V.

"When did we fall asleep?" he asked, groggily, sitting up but I quickly pushed him back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep! Come on, you should go put on your pj's and get in bed," he suggested, and gently lifted me up off him.

I made my body go slack. "I don't want to. And you can't make me."

He looked at me. "Have you learned nothing at all from today?"

"Wha-" I was interrupted as he answered my question and lifted me up princess style.

I sighed. "Cheater."

He gave a sleepy laugh and turned off the television before carrying me to my room. When we got there, he put me on the bed and he grabbed a shirt off the ground which had fallen in result from having us strip the bed of its pillows. He opened it up and I watched with growing embarrassment as he widened his eyes, finding it to be the shirt that he gave me.

"You wear this as your pajamas?" he inquired, unable to keep a smile of his face.

I blushed. "Just give it to me." I got up and snatched it from him, starting to take off my shirt but he quickly lowered my hands.

"Wait till I'm out of the room!"

"Hurry up and get out then!" I ordered.

"Gotcha," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Sleep still threatening to close my eyes, I got dressed and was about to walk out with just his shirt when I realized that it didn't cover my underwear. I searched through the drawers and found some comfy pajama booty shorts to sleep in. I quickly put them on and opened the door. I saw the light on in the guest room and I walked over, finding that Natsu was getting to get into bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked up from undoing the bed. "I'm getting the bed ready."

"Why don't you just sleep with me?"

"No."

"What? Why not? We were sleeping just fine in the living room," I reminded him, leaning against the doorframe.

"That was incidental."

"Well, what's the big deal?"

He looked up at me and sighed. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"What do you mean you don't know if you would be able to handle it? You handled it just fine right now," I prompted.

"Look I'm not sleeping with you in the same bed and that's final. I really like that shirt on you," he complimented.

I groaned and he walked over to me planting a kiss on my forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "But at least give me a real kiss."

He smiled and gave me a kiss before going back to the living room to get me my pillows. He gave them to me and lead me to my room and watching as I got into bed. I glared at him once I was all done and ready for bed.

"Don't give me that look," he instructed and gave me another goodnight kiss. "Goodnight."

I gave him a big sigh. "Goodnight."

He turned off the lights and shut the door behind him, leaving me feeling so lonely in the dark. Eventually after a few minutes, I gave in to sleep and shut my eyes, hoping for a nice dream.

It only seemed like a couple of minutes had passed before I woke up again. It was still really dark and I turned to look at my clock. 12:30. What time had it been when I feel asleep?

I turned over and tried to engulf myself in sleep but I then thought of Natsu and the thought of sleeping with him flooded my mind, destroying all thoughts of going back to sleep in my own bed. I got out of my bed and silently opened my door and crept to the guest bedroom where he was sleeping peacefully. I hesitated, not sure if this was such a good idea as if I got in the bed with him, it would wake him up.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and looked at Natsu, who was propped up on his elbow, looking at me. He turned on the small lamp on the dresser next to the bed. I immediately noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt. I blushed. ""I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nah. I can't really fall asleep so you don't have to apologize. What happened?"

An idea entered my head and I looked at him, trying to look a bit frightened. "I had a bad dream."

He looked at me suspiciously and laughed softly, shaking his head and opening the blankets, gesturing for me to come. I smiled and quickly made myself comfortable, turning off the lamp as I did.

"Liar," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and pressed against his bare skin. He wrapped me inside his arms and enveloped me in warmth.

"You know you wanted to sleep with me too," I confessed for him.

"Just go to sleep already."

"Goodnight," I told him.

"Goodnight. Love you."

I brightened at the words. "Love you too."

I found myself walking in the hallways of my old high school. I was going to class when I saw a boy with black hair and a scarf around his neck that looked like scales. He was picking up his books which had fallen to the ground when an older looking boy with fiery yellow hair and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt running down across his right eye bumped into him. Any other day, I probably would have overlooked him but just as I was walking away, I saw the boys face and it almost made me want to cry. He looked so sad and I immediately felt bad, walking over to where he was and started helping him. He looked up at me, eyes widened in shock. I smiled. "Hi."

"Hello," he muttered, so soft I barely heard him.

He was surprisingly handsome, and in the back of my mind I thought, _He looks just like Natsu._

It was always a weird sensation when I was dreaming. It was like I was playing two parts at the same time. I was being the me in the dream and at the same moment, I was watching the dream unfold before me. I realized I was remembering the moment I first met Natsu and I smiled, so happy I could cry. I watched as I waved goodbye to the boy and the dream dissolved into blackness. I woke up with tears in my eyes, joyful that I had regained that lost memory. Joyful because such a small act of kindness had impacted my life greatly. I was so happy that I burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu POV

I heard Lucy crying in my sleep and my eyes snapped open and I shot up in a sitting position. I looked at Lucy who was covering her face with her hands and shaking with sobs. I immediately felt alarmed and looked around as if looking around would give me a clue as to why in the world she was in tears. Finding nothing, I turned to her and gently shook her arm.

"L- Lucy? What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked, taking her hands off her face.

Her eyes were red and tears were sliding down her cheeks, the pillows soaked in them. She attempted a smile, although it just made my heart break. "Lucy? It's okay. What's wrong?"

"N- Natsu? I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. But I'm fine, thank you," she told me, wiping away the wetness off her face and smiled at me. "But I remember."

"You... remember?"

"Yep," she said, getting up and pushing me back down so I was laying down. She rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair, waiting for her to continue. "I remember when we first met."

I stopped stroking her hair and stared at the back of her head, eyes widening in surprise. Lucy looked up at me and moved so that she was resting her head on my right arm. "I remember."

She looked happy as could be, smiling at me. I loved that beautiful smile of hers. It was a smile that could light up the darkest night. It was a smile that set my dark and broken fire and I loved the feeling.

"I remember it all," she repeated and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that," I told her.

"You had black hair back then. You look the same except now you're even more handsome than I remember," she complimented and I kissed her forehead.

"And you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you as well mademoiselle," I replied, grabbing her hand and kissing her soft skin.

She smiled at me then asked,"Question: Why did you dye your hair pink?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No."

I frowned, already mentally telling myself I would go dye it a different color.

She giggled at the sight of my face. "Silly. I love it."

"Really? The first time I had it dyed, I hated it and hid it when I went to school. For awhile, no one noticed it because I kept my hoodie on. Then the teacher told me to take it off and when I did, everyone seemed to like it."

"If you didn't like it, what made you pick pink?" she questioned.

"My uncle."

"You have an uncle?"

"Yes," I answered. "My uncle dared me to when we were playing Truth or Dare. We used to play it whenever we got bored. It was a month after I met you. We went to the salon and he told me to dye it pink," I explained, remembering how I hadn't wanted to. "When the lady was done, he told me it looked good but I didn't believe him."

Lucy smiled, probably imagining the scene. I had hated my uncle for about a week afterwords but I eventually forgave him.

"So what's your uncle's name?

"Igneel. I always called him Dad though." I regretted adding that last bit of information, knowing what she would ask next.

"That's sweet. What happened to your parents?

"They were too busy to take care of us," I lied, not wanting to tell her the truth behind my broken family.

"Oh." She looked like she wanted to say something but she hesitated and I took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Yeah... let's go out to eat. I'm starving," I suggested, not wanting her to ask about anything else.

She opened her mouth to object but then shut it, reluctantly getting up and going to her room to change. "Okay. Let me just get dressed. Be right back."

I sighed, wanting to call out to her and bring her back so that I could hold in my arms a bit more. I got up, putting on my shirt that I had folded neatly beside the bed. I reached for the scarf that should've been with it but found air in its place. My heart raced as I began to panic, not remembering whether or not I had been wearing it when I came to Lucy's house. I ran out into the corridor and without thinking, opened the door that revealed Lucy without her blouse on. She shrieked and grabbed her blouse to try and cover herself as best she could.

"Oh sorry. Sorry. Sorry," I apologized, backing away.

"Quit catching me without my clothes on, pervert! What's wrong with you?!" She threw a pillow at me, meaning to sound angry but her laugh said otherwise.

I blocked the pillow, laughing and came in to sit down on the bed.

"Hey! Get out!"

"What? You didn't seem to mind me inside the room yesterday," I said, reminding her when she almost pulled off her shirt in front of me the day before.

"It was a thoughtless mistake! Now get out!" she yelled, pulling on my arm, trying to drag me out but I wouldn't budge.

"But I'm your boyfriend! There shouldn't be a problem here," I joked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't recall you ever asking me out. You confessed your love for me and I did the same but you didn't ask me out," she replied, still trying to drag me out with no result.

"Fine, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stopped tugging my arm and pretended to think. "Hmmm, no I don't think that I want to. Yeah, you'll have to try harder than that if you want to be my boyfriend." She laughed.

"Aww, stop being such a bully," I retorted, pulling her towards me so that her face was close to mine. "Maybe I should just kidnap you and then make you mine."

"No, you already did that," she said, laughing as I kissed her nose. "You need a new strategy."

"Well then maybe I should just torture you until you agree to be my girl," I suggested, grabbing her from her waist.

She yelped and tried to run. I pushed her on top of the bed and got on top of her, my hands holding her down. "What do you have to say now?"

"NO!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"Alrighty then, if that's what you want," I said, moving the blouse that she was still holding. She gave a small squeak as I did, going red when I gazed at her flawless, beautiful body of hers.

"Stop, Natsu..." she pleaded, attempting to escape my grasp.

I smirked at her. "Give in then. Surrender yourself to me."

She frowned and shook her head, stubborn as always. "Nope."

"Okay," I said, shrugging and then leaned down, giving her butterfly kisses all over her collarbone.

"Nooo," she gave a small plead although it sounded more like a moan to me.

"I think you like me doing this to you."

She blushed even harder. "No I don't!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She groaned, avoiding my eyes as she let out a breath of frustration. "I do and I don't."

"Ha, told you. You love it," I told her, planting a butterfly kiss just below her collarbone.

"Stop it!"

"Then be my girlfriend!"

She whimpered and glared at me. "OKAY I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOW GET OFF!"

I kissed her lips as I sat back down, throwing my arms up in triumph. "Yes!"

Lucy was still glaring at me or at least, trying to. "This is unfair."

"How so?"

"Because! You're use your force against me!"

"My force?" I asked, never having heard that one before. "Like the force in Star Wars?"

"Your muscles!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on my bicep. "Look at these oranges!"

"They don't look like oranges."

"No you're right," she said, looking at me. "THEY'RE FREAKING WATERMELONS!"

I snorted. "You're exaggerating."

"Yes, yes I am," she admitted, grabbing her blouse and putting it on. "But you get what I mean."

"As I've said before, you're a sore loser," I teased, kissing her cheek. "Hey was I wearing a scarf when I came over?"

"A scarf?"

"Yeah."

She thought about it before confirming that I hadn't.

The panic from before lifted off my shoulders. "Oh good. Do you have an extra toothbrush by chance?"

"Yeah, c'mon." She lead me to the restroom where she looked for the toothbrush while I looked around.

I hadn't noticed before but it was a very large bathroom, complete with both a tub and a stand-in shower that could've fit an entire bed in there. "This is a very big restroom."

"Yep. Isn't it great?" She handed me a red toothbrush and toothpaste, grabbing her own pink toothbrush at the same time.

"Thanks."

We brushed our teeth in silence and when we were done, I washed my mouth. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."


End file.
